Brink Of Insanity
by Meta san
Summary: Meta Naito requests that he be given a human form, after rebuilding the Nova. Assuming a wish would be granted in gratitude for rebuilding it. Unfortunately, it would only be temporary that he would don that form. Returning back to his true self, when after what he sought after now, was finally fulfilled.
1. Prologue Chapter 1 Descent into Madness

PrologueOctober 16th 2009 (Original begin date)

June 1st 2012(Revision date) To my 2 greatest friends, with out the memories

We shared when myspace was in this story which I dedicate to our characters and the bond they shared would cease to exist,

Fallen Marf thanks for being such great pals MK. March 4th 2014 (Full version date)

Had it been 4 years ,wait perhaps more? Meta Naito couldn't remember, he lost track of time. The young heir to the Altean throne was due to return any day now. Setting off on an expedition to lend aid to another Kingdom tired from battle, repairing damages sustained during those hard and troubled times. To much of Meta Naitos disappointment, being ordered to remain behind, with instruction to be in command of Altea during his absence. The prince would have been most pleased with how well Meta Naito maintained order while he was away. However, a dark obsession had begun to bring the great defender to the brink of insanity. With a plan, one that would take 6 long years to complete . The Nova, he planned on rebuilding it. Forcing Altea, to be placed into the hands of his clueless adoptive son Fallen, who had no other choice, but to accept the huge responsibility with no questions asked. Allowing Meta Naito the freedom he needed , to complete his goal. Upon Novas completion, a few days before Prince Marths scheduled return, Meta Naito requested that he be given a human form, assuming a wish would be granted in gratitude for rebuilding the Nova. Unfortunately, it would only be temporary that he would don that form. Returning back to his true self, when after what he sought after now, was finally fulfilled. His sick and perverse fantasy. This wish would not come with out sacrifice, given a choice between the incredible powers he obtained, and the ability to speak, Meta Naito was up for a challenge, he wanted to toy with his prey a little, with the ability to speak, it would be all too easy , making all this for nothing. With that being said he had chosen not to speak. This would allow him to skilfully drop subtle hints to the one who would be most distraught over his disappearance. Who would soon then realize, that this strange man, found wandering naked along royal soil, who pretended to be clumsy in his skin, and appearing to suffer from some sort of mental impairment. Was no mere trespasser, in need of some help, and a bath! But was no other than his cherished defender, in a brilliant disguise.

Chapter One

Descent into Madness

Grasping his right arm, underneath his ivory cape he kept tucked snugly around his short round self, Meta Naito made his way to the kings chamber. Blood, had stained the right side of his cape , subduing his injury with a tightly wrapped piece of cloth bandaging, around his arm. It still was bleeding, obviously the wound was a deep one, it was going to need medical care whether he liked it or not. Meta Naito, announced his arrival out side the kings chamber. "You summoned me Cornelius?" Cornelius poured himself a rather large glass of fine wine, before he responded. "Yes Defender, come in, do you have a report?" Meta Naito nodded. "I do, Your Majesty, your son shows promise." Meta Naito, would then allow his cape to fall open to reveal his injury, with his left hand still planted upon his other arm. " I request that I am given time to heal, a day if you could spare me one, would be ideal." The kings face turned to that of distain ,before ushering dismissively." Denied." " My apologies Cornelius, Meta Naito pleaded, his voice full of discord. But in this state I am of little use to Marth, I have difficulty wielding my blade. I am un able to hold my sword properly." The king shot Meta Naito a rather annoyed glance , but did not oppose either. "Very well, you have only a day but that's it." All this, was caused by carelessness in technique, you are dismissed." "Oh." he would add, causing Meta Naito to momentarily stop, and turn back around to face King Cornelius. Who would raise but a hand, to accentuate his words. " By the way, if you think for a second I am oblivious to what is going on Defender, besides fault in your technique today, you are gravely mistaken. I have noticed that Marth has succeeded in making you plush, that is why you were wounded today." Thank you for your report, now go!" Meta Naito left promptly, and begun his 20 minute walk, down the elegant coridor to his own chamber. Along the way he had become lost in thought, nearly bumping into Marth. Who tried to ask him how his arm was , only to be ignored. Marth, just assumed that he just had a lot on his mind at the moment, and left it at that. Upon reaching his fathers chamber, Marth poked his head inside, and knocked. "Evening father, Fallen has told me you wanted to see me? " Once again, the king had begun to pour himself more wine, it was unclear how much he had , but he was already unsteady on his feet. Which suggested, he had been drinking for a while, even before he saw Meta Naito, as he stumbled toward his son."Your sparring partner needs a day off, to recooperate from an injury caused from training today." Meta Naito, has told me you are doing well." You should be pleased with yourself. " Marth, was hesitant to believe that ,after discovering that he had caused Meta Naito enough discomfort, that he asked for time off. Meta Naito, is a fine swordsman father, I am grateful to have him as my sparring partner." Cornelius put his hand upon Marths shoulder, perhaps you are too much of a handful for him, he doesn't appear as spry with his weapon as he use to be , I've noticed hes been a little soft on you. Or perhaps he planned this, to alleviate the fact you are not doing as well as he says you are." Marths face took on a look of shock, " He.. He wouldn't do that . " Well my son, it's a very real possibility that he just did." Lets take a walk."

"Daddy, it looks pretty bad, it's not clotting as well as it should, it could split open again. Sighed Fallen, as patted a warm wash cloth on Meta Naitos arm, soaking up some granulated tissue, and dried blood. At the same time, Fallen noticed that his father had sat quietly, his eyes briefly taking on a brilliant emerald color , as if something were on his mind. "How did this happen anyway?" Still Meta Naito was silent, as if he was refusing to answer the question. "Daddy, how did this happen?" Finally, Meta Naito shifted his huge snow white almost cat like eyes toward Fallen, almost appearing to glow in the dim light of Meta Naitos bedroom, illuminated only by a few small oil lamps, and a large square floor lamp, illuminated by an unknown source from the inside. "I'm fine, I just miscalculated a manuevere , that's all, Marth bested me." Fallen gently dried Meta Naitos arm , and then proceeded to re wrap it with a fresh dressing. " I know, you were the only thing he wanted to talk about, when I told him Cornelius was ready to see him. " Meta Naito blushed, as Fallen let out a small snort of amusement, and added "Hell, you might even say the way he was so concerned about you he fancies you." " Don't be ridiculous ." Meta Naito cautioned as he scowled at Fallen. "Really?" Fallen began as he rose to his feet, and stretched, placing the dirty cloth on their lovely little antique dinette set. "I'm surprised you never noticed the oogly eyes he gives you, while your back is turned, I've seen how he looks at you." Fallen wore a massive grin on his face, it quickly faded, as he clearly saw daggers in Meta Naitos eyes . Anyways, you're not going to want to hear this, a big smile creeping over the boys features, but it's likely you're going to "want" to cauterize that." Meta Naitos expression had begun to soften " I'm impressed Fallen, you've been well taught." Fallen turned as red as his hues, it had been a while since he received a compliment from Meta Naito. "Well, I had a very good teacher, Fallen replied ."Anyways." He continued, I'm going to go down to the healing garden and pick up some herbs for you I'll be back shortly." Meta Naito managed a soft smirk a sense of relief washing over him, as he thanked him. After Fallen had gone, he hopped off his chair to shimmy over to his fire place. Taking hold of his flint and steel, which he had kept hidden away in a safe accessible place, he would proceed in starting a small fire in his fire place. Once he had one going, the veteran warrior took a step back , his eyes turning green again, as Fallens words reeled through his mind. _"Really? I'm, surprised_ _you never noticed the oogly eyes he gives you while your back is turned." _Curiousity, he uttered, "Nothing else."

Mean while, Marth, and his father, were out standing in the courtyard, every second that ticked by increased the adolescents anxiety. "Why are we here?" the blue haired teen asked. Cornelius clumsily whipped out his blade, and said. "Fight me." Similar words spoken prior in the day by his defender. Marth, looked away trying to remove himself from the situation. " I will not, you can't even hold a proper stance!" Marth gently brushed aside the tip of his fathers blade, with his hand, before walking away. Marth would find his path blocked, by the shaft of the blade now. "Do not complicate this for yourself my son." Cornelius muttered menacingly, and loud enough for Marth to hear. This time Marth, slapped the blade away a little more firmly." "Let me go please." His voice trembling with fear, coated with a little anger. As he walked away, his father mocked him. "Where will you go?" To him? Peh, he can't even hold a sword, courtesey of yourself." "Enough!" Marth shouted. He clenched his fists so tightly that the whites of his knuckles were visable. He turned to face his father, who once again prompted him with the same statement. "Fight me." As he tried to charge toward the Blue haired prince,while swinging his blade to and fro. "Stop it!" Marth cried, his hand having to physically restrain the out of control sword, slicing his palm. The King, returned his sword back to its sheath, shaking his head in disbelief. A moments pause fell between the two, broken only by Cornelius, who raised his hand once more, but this time with the intent to harm. The back side of the kings hand and arm struck Marth across the face, With such force, that it sent him to his knees. Marths breathing had become more rapid, as fear rather than anger now started to engulf him. But Cornelius was just getting started, pain gripped Marths body, as he was kicked continuously in the abdomen, and practically every where else in his body. "GET UP!" "Father." Marth wheezed "Please stop." At the same time, Fallen was returning to, his fathers chamber, when he came across the ordeal taking place. "Heh, looks good on him though ." While continuing on his way. "However, Fallen knew that despite the fact that he was some what jealous of the closeness Marth and Meta Naito shared, Meta Naito would be very angry if Fallen said nothing. Fallen didn't like when Meta Naito was angry, to be honest nobody did, he was known to do some pretty crazy shit. That's when Fallen started running.

At the same time, Meta Naito was cauterizing his wound. Fallen was just able to hear the tail end of his wail of extreme agony as he burst through the door, seeming out of breath Daddy, he huffed, "There's trouble." Meta Naitos eyes turned to a vibrant shade of red. An irritated deep sounding growl, comparable to a lion as his voice was already deep in nature, escaped his body. " I knew it."


	2. Two is better than One

Like a bat out of hell, Meta Naito emerged from his balcony already in the sky, all the while forgetting he was not wearing his familiar silver mask. When he reached the scene, Marth had been scraped up and was showing signs of a blackened eye, Marth was trying to dodge the flying fists, that hadn't the slightest clue where to go, One managing to land causing Marth to loose his footing again. King Cornelius would also find his balance lost, as a great white and gold streak careened into him from above with a sliding kick., sending Marths father going for a bit of a tumble. With his cape tucked tightly around his rotund spherical body, Meta Naito approached the disgruntled king , who was on all fours, trying to get up .Only to have his face thoroughly embedded into the mud, as Meta Naito stepped onto his back. There was nothing but a still ness ,a quietness that consumed the scene. Meta Naitos eyes were flashing dangerously, burning like small red flames. "What's this all about?!" he snarled. Pressing a gigantic foot onto the head of Cornelius, before releasing his footing and stepping off him, noting the strong stench of alchohol admist the kings breath. "Go and rest off your drink, before I have a change of heart." Fallen stood nearby, helping up the battered prince, whose eyes were fixated on his defender, who for the first time saw him in a whole different light, differently than he did when he was a boy, he was even more confused than ever before. "Fallen, escort Marth back to my chamber, he will be safe there until I return, I will deal with his abuser."

"Yes daddy." Fallen nodded to Marth , and helped him limp away toward the the castle. When Meta Naito could not see them anymore, The king said to him, "You're only worsening the situation defender." The King rose to his feet and begun to stagger away, but before he could take even one step Meta Naito stood before him. Startling him having teleported, to say grabbing hold of his collar with his injured arm, forcing the kings torso to bend at the waist. " Thank the stars, I haven't killed you yet." before releasing him once more. "Stay where you are, you are not to move until I have word from Fallen." It wouldn't have been a minute after those words were spoken, that Meta Naito heard Fallens voice pipe up from behind him. "Speak of the devil," he smirked his eyes firmly upon the King full of distrust. "Marth said he would meet you back at your quarters." " Very well." Meta Naito would only turn his gaze away from Cornelius for a second, when the King charged him from behind him "DADDY, WATCH OUT!" Meta Naito was not fast enough to react this time, the sensation of a sharp object being plunged into his thick skin of his back forcibly attempting to drive itself deeper than the small knife was long , gripped him as fresh dark blood splattered all over his back, and upon the mad kings face "IT'S YOUR FAULT HE IS THE WAY HE IS!" Instantly, Meta Naito did a front flip, in which his heels would strike the kings jaw dislocating it, impairing his ability to communicate, to release himself from the hold Cornelius had from behind, knocking out several of his teeth. Calmly, Meta Naito reached up, the knife rather close to the occiput (back of the head) and slowly removed the blade, tugging on his body as it was pulled through layers of his skin, dropping it to the ground at his feet. "Fallen, relieve near by guards ."Then go inside, or shield your eyes and ears ." Meta Naitos voice stammered with control yet upset sounding. Now he was really mad, everything around him fell into shadow. A decision had to be made, but would a kingdom be able to function with out a king? Despite this, Cornelius had many fine accomplishments and achievements, he was a good king. However, the kingdom it's self , was unaware of what really went on behind these walls. Would the people be thrown in a state of disarray, and pandemonium ? Meta Naitos right hand quietly started to unsheathe the Galaxia. Fallens voice, had continued to call to him. Which Meta Naito could no longer hear, he had to berid of the one who constantly got in between himself ,and the one he secretly loved and protected.

With the golden pronged blade in hand, he approached Cornelius , who was bleeding profusely from the mouth scrabbling meekly along the mucky earth, as Meta Naito drew nearer to him . Panting in fear he tried to flee, Meta Naito stepped upon his ankle stopping him from moving, Cornelius twisted around to face Marths defender. Who pointed the tip of the Galaxia sword, toward the disgraced kings chest. Before grabbing him by his hair teasingly moving the blade up his chest to his throat lowered his voice and whispered "Some times, two kings fare better than just one." Before raking the Galaxia across the neck of Cornelius.

Fallen couldn't believe what he just witnessed, Altea no longer had a king to rule it " What do we do?" He swallowed nervously. Meta Naito coughed, and trundled toward his adopted son. " Don't worry I will handle it." You on the other hand, are much better at hiding "things" than I dispose of that horrible father for me." He grunted, as blood seemed to be forming longer purple red streaks down his back . "I must tend to my wound. " " Marth is waiting for you Daddy." Meta Naito placed a bloody hand on his sons shoulder in gratitude before spreading his cape into those big pair of white dragon like wings, and flying erratically back up to his balcony.

Mean While, Marth had been busy boiling water for tea and creating a poultice for Meta Naitos arm, that he had cauterized prior to saving him, using the herbs that Fallen had picked up. He had no idea of the tragedy that had just taken place, that would change both their lives forever. The sound of footsteps, caused the blue haired teen to glance over his shoulder, to find the little hero of the day, unsteady on his feet. Right away, Marth put down the bowl he was mixing the poultice in, and ran to be at his defenders side. "Meta san!" What happened?" Meta Naito, could not lift his gaze from the marble floor of his balcony. He just sighed heavily , but he had to gather the courage to look at Marth. The expression on Meta Naitos face was clear as day , something terrible had happened. "Your father, is dead Marth ." The blue haired teen closed his eyes, looking away gritting his teeth, after hearing those words. Picturing how gruesome his passing was. Before turning to face his old friend. " I truly am sorry my friend." Meta Naitos voice was very sincere it brought comfort to the young prince, even though his fathers death was his doing. His facial expression how ever, sent mixed messages. Marth was speech less, he had no idea what to think, it had been one hell of a night. As Meta Naito stumbled away , he finally noticed his injury. "He tried to kill you didn't he?" His defender halted for a moment, before walking inside his chamber. Marth picked up the bowl again his eyes following Meta Naito. Who proceeded to remove the rest of his armor. Folding it neatly onto a chair he had next to his bed. He started to toddle off to his bathroom so he may cleanse himself from the nights ordeal. When Marth suddenly blurted out. "Can I spend the night Meta san? "If you wish." Meta Naitos voice reverberated off the marble walls, as he begun running the tap. Popping out side his bathroom again. "Sit down" Marth ordered. "I plan on treating your injuries ." Meta Naito quirked a brow at his young friend "Wouldn't it be more wise to wait until I had finished my bath?" Marth ruffled his hair nervously. "Err I suppose that would make more sense , as it would be washed away wouldn't it,? I made tea as - " Meta Naito had taken off to step into his bathtub, swirls of what almost looked like grape juice gathered round him as he settled himself in, the hot water on his arm and upper back stinging his wounds it was a glorious feeling, now he had time to think of a way he was going to save himself from consequences that awaited him.


	3. You're Lying easier to read hopefully

"Now hold still, I'm going to cauterize this for you." Marth said soothingly ."Would you like to hold my other hand?" he joked, surprisingly playfully even after he just murdered his father. "Real cute, just get it over with." Grunted Meta Naito. "Okay Meta san." Suddenly, a sharp intense burning hot wave of agony overwhelmed Meta Naito , as Marth seared the wound, closing it. During the process however, Meta Naito with out himself realizing it had placed a hand on Marths leg, squeezing it rather firmly, hurting him in the process. "Easy now Meta san, you're hurting me."

Marth cautioned. "There you are." Marth smiled as he patted some poultice on his wound, to prevent it from blowing up in swelling, possibly getting infected. Realizing his hand was still on Marths leg, Meta Naito momentarily blushed while promptly removing his hand. "Sorry." he uttered. "It's fine Meta san." Marth said hinting nervousness. " T..Turn to face me now please, Meta san." Marth swallowed. Meta Naito adjusted himself, so he was now facing Marth as ordered.

Marths, eyes met his defenders piercing glass like snow white eyes, as he said to him. "Thank you, for letting me stay Meta san." Meta Naito, heaved a disheartened sigh and replied "You're welcome Marth." "Your poultice looks correct, in its texture, and consistency anyway." "How does it feel though?" Marth interrupted. " It stings, if that's what your asking."

Meta Naito answered, managing a soft smirk. His face, then returning to a more serious expression. "Thank you, for treating my injuries, even after.."

"DON'T!" Marth shouted. "I mean, don't talk about it now." Meta Naitos gaze shifted to the massive burn on his arm where Marths hand smoothed along the burnt skin , Marth didn't know it ,but his touch was heavenly, upon the singed skin.

"My father told me, that you allowed me to injure you, deliberately is there some truth behind that?"

Meta Naitos face contorted into that of uneasiness cloaked in embarrassment. Meta Naito looked away, his flat features furrowed in a frown, before looking back at Marth his expression defensive, responding, "Why would you ask me this? You know you've done well, I've told you you've done well."

Marth lowered his gaze, rising from his seat starting to clean up. Unconvinced Meta Naito was being honest. "It's so easy to lie when you're wearing that mask of yours isn't it?" But with out it I see, a very different answer, I'm not so easily fooled Meta san." Meta Naito stood his ground, still seated in the chair, he pretended he was not listening by examining the job done on his arm. But he had to ask. "What are you implying Marth?" Marth turned around slammed a hand down on his table ,and leaned in toward him at eye level, glaring at him suspiciously. "You're lying."

Meta Naito , grumbled with a defeatist tone " I'm going to bed, feel free to stay or leave." Hopping off his chair, he waddled over to his bed, where he rolled onto it, and flopped under his blanket seeming rather pissed off. Shortly after, he was joined by Marth. "I'm sorry about earlier, but you've been acting so strangely lately, what's going on Meta san." Meta Naito clenched his fists in anguish. "Bugger off ,or go to sleep." he growled. Marth chuckled. "You're just mad, that I caught you in "bald faced" lie that's all. " Marths response, caused a massive streak of crimson to creep along the flat features of his little blue defender.

"What do you want from me Marth?" Meta Naitos voice full of irritability ,while turning to face his young friend ,a stare down ensued . Marth reached out a cautious hand, wondering himself if he had gone to far, his face flushing as well as he stammered. "Tell me, you love me."

Meta Naito was at loss for words, as the young prince leaned in closer, and , closer, until he kissed his defender. Meta Naitos face once again filled with color after that kiss, taking a moment to comprehend the act. "I can't." he uttered, quickly rolling back over away from Marth. "Now please, either go to sleep. Or return to your own quarters.."

The rest of the night, consisted of tossing, and turning .That is until an arm slid under Meta Naitos, and his young friends voice said to him" Stop, you're keeping me awake." Upon holding him still, Marth noticed that Meta Naito seemed to have relaxed, or was terrified. Meta Naito felt finger tips grace up, and down his side, causing his body to quiver, adjusting his arm and hand, so Marth had access to more of him like a strange puppy, wanting a belly rub.

Meta Naito s flat features, had begun to flush again. Mostly in disbelief that, he himself wanted more of this. Now it was Marths turn to blush again, it seemed as if either Meta Naitos foot or other hand was brushing up against his hand or arm but neither were true, it was …something else.

Marth now had an idea what exactly had been begging for attention all this time. He tried to with draw his hand. Meta Naito was faster though, grabbing hold of Marths trembling hand, Marth felt assured that his defenders hand was not so steady either ."Don't stop…" he grunted "I'm just as confused myself.

Meta Naito held onto his younger friends hand tightly, as if to send the young prince a message, because he was too afraid to say it, even though he wanted to it felt wrong , in case he were to make a mistake .The quiver in Meta Naitos grasp still remained, as a flurry of conflicted emotions flooded his mind. " Please forgive me, I wish things didn't have to end that way but your safety is my first prio- Meta Naito began, only to be hushed by being hugged tighter by Marths other free hand, as his other gently traced over his little defenders concaved little body , he knew deep down past that tough interior of his, he was frightened "I'm a terrible being " Meta Naito uttered .. Marth lay quiet whispering to him , by stray tears sliding down the young beaten teens face. Resting his chin, on the top of his defenders head ."I ..

"I forgive you Meta san."

Meta Naito had felt a warm dampness, only tears could bring, patter atop of his head. Immediately he rolled himself over to face Marth, to gaze upon his saddened face, one of his oversized hands would reveal itself from beneath his blanket, and extend outward to gently caress his beastly like fingers across the smooth bruised creamy white skin of the young princes face, bringing the young mans eyes to focus upon his own, still glossy with tears. What his defender was about to say was about to leave Marth feeling floored.

"Love works in mysterious ways, young prince. I am not skilled with words or actions when it comes to affairs of the heart, but know this my friend." He would say as his voice became hesitant; lowered to nearly being inaudible, he stammered ."I do.. I do love -you I always- have, and always will." So yes, that would answer your question, that I did allow you to hurt me intentionally, to distract your father as he was suspicious of you, of us ."

Marth wore an expression that suggested, that as much as he wanted to be angry with Meta Naito, for killing his father, for what he now believed to be a selfish desire, he couldn't help but feel sickened that he also felt flattered by it, and for that he was empathetic. He also knew that Meta Naitos actions, would have consequences beyond his own control, others who were part of the royal family would discover his fathers demise quickly .

Marth was panged with fear, leaning in closer once more he once again kissed his defender, only this time the session seemed to last longer than the previous. Their gaze both met as if they knew that they knew they were free to express how they truly felt, but were still unsure of themselves

or the situation.

Nervously, Meta Naito pulled away but was only assaulted further, which Meta Naito tried his best to resist, but Marths pestering had only made him even more aroused, as Marth continued his vicious molestation , and eager bodily exploration he attempted to take hold of his defenders obvious arousal only for Meta Naito to panic and stop him his voice shaky ." Try to get some sleep now Marth." Meta Naito attempted to roll away when he was halted by a pair of arms wrapping around his mid section, like he would with his cape. Dragging the smaller defender to sit in front of Marth, a slight struggle ensued, in which the more he wriggled the tighter he was squeezed, by the surprising strength of his young friend who was now kneeling on his bed. Meta Naito felt Marths arms hold him taut.

He couldn't see his face as he had his back to him but Marths hands took hold his defenders appendage that had climbed its way out of his lower half to Marths over zealous hands , Meta Naito dug his claw like nails into his young friends arm not hard enough to draw blood but firm enough to leave puncture marks on his delicate skin.. Each stroke, did his little body speak to him, in ways it had not in aeons it was submitting unable to fight this fight , his body begged for more with each forward and backward motion of his young loves grip upon his third leg, his motions varying in pace, "_ Faster ..go faster .. That's it uuhh _Meta Naitos face was flushed thoroughly by now, however." This is wrong…. " Please… you can't . _Even though … I want you to continue_. Ugh " he heaved the words excitably

" _More… I want more.." _his desperate pleas were ignored, and the attack continued. Marth please, listen to me I don't deserve this after what I've done… Finally he shouted

" ENOUGH!" And broke free quickly , turning away from Marth, he appeared very upset and shielding himself from view.

" Get -out." He spat , with a voice full of vehement warning , a hand covering his face and the other on his lower half upon the tip of his organ as he apparently made quite a mess as it had soaked and dribbled onto his hand, and had trickled onto his blanket he seemed visibly ashamed of himself , refusing to make eye contact with Marth .

"I've dealt with enough abuse for one night." he growled. With out uttering a word a Marth silently but slowly took his leave, having only removed his shirt, coming to Meta Natios chamber, after removing his own gear, he left with out protest.

Mean while Fallen was making his way back to the room, before long passing Marth along the way who seemed upset yet in a hurry for some reason ." Marth, my condolences." He said with a twirly bow as he passed him. Marth didn't even to seem to acknowledge what Fallen even said. "Huh.." That's strange." "Eh." he shrugged "Long night I guess."

When Fallen finally returned to the room, the first thing he saw in the corner of his eye was his father, in a double face palm . Seated on his bed, he almost mistook him for sobbing .

Fallens demeanor changed to a more serious one.

Daddy? He swallowed cautiously .

As Fallen approached, he did take notice of a rather strange musk that filled the air. As he crept around so he could see his adoptive fathers state not quite sure what he was doing to begin with

.. "Don't look at me Fallen, Meta Naitos voice almost startling the boy .

" I don't want you to see me ..not like this…. "

."You do realize this isn't the first time I've seen you naked right I've seen you have sex before too. Meta Naito was amazingly cool toward the fact that Fallen had witnessed over the years, the dark side that made him a demon beast, something he couldn't live with out, which was sex .Something he couldn't force upon the one he loved so much, due to pain he feared he would bring him. As intimacy for him was a temporary fix to fill an empty void which was loneliness, and desire for acceptance, for being non human.

Fallen understood this, for he too had a sin he was bound to, two sins which were Rage and envy , that over the years Meta Naito had addressed and helped Fallen control, by keeping him busy, and involved in pretty much everything he did, to prevent envy and very powerful bouts of anger from occurring . Allowing him to be free to do what he wants including playing mind games and even prying on his personal life.

For Marth in terms of sex and intimacy Meta Naito wanted it for him to be with the one he loved, which all though he believed he loved him, he also thought that it was just curiosity speaking and that he still needs to find out what true love is, and to preserve his innocence for the right person.

" Regardless , I would rather you not gaze upon me in this state it doesn't make it right ."

at that moment Fallen noticed a massive stain in front of Meta Naito who sat up on the bed still trying to hide the "shame" that coated a portion of the covers that covered his body. 'Would you quit looking at it?" He snapped before adding

" Very well, since you're so interested." Meta Naito uncovered himself from the blanket and kicked it off onto the floor.

Revealing the stain more clearly as it slightly unravelled, upon the floor after it fell .

" Terrific " Fallen uttered grabbing the edge of the blanket and tossing it aside, acting squeamishly after ward. As he got some of the product on his hand, by mistake. "Ugh, were you using a poultice on your bed again? His reaction to what it was, astonished Meta Naito for a second. _Had he not realized what that was yet? _before reacting slyly his eyes flickering a bubble gum pink with sheer amusement, "Let's go with that." He chuckled

Meta Naito said wearing a massive smirk. As he got up and headed to the bathroom .

Meta Naito then heard Fallen mutter a ways behind him , " Now my hand smells like something, house keepers use to clean our room." I'm going to wash my hands now.

Because laundry baskets were not really invented yet, house keeping were ordered to clean items or clothing materials piled on the floor, that was collected in a cart and sent to a servant assigned to one of the royal families rooms. So other individuals who served the or worked in the castles clothing or materials were not mixed up, or would get lost.. " I'll give our room attendant a heads up in the morning." Fallen said glancing back over his shoulder. " Hey where'd you go?"

Meta Naitos voice reverberated off the stone marble bathroom walls, as he turned on the bath tap and stepped inside, his tub to quickly wash away the evidence that now crusted upon his lower regions "In here." Suddenly Fallen understood, and felt sick to his stomach "Daddy, that wasn't poultice at all was it? Meta Naito just omitted a very nefarious sounding laugh, not a chuckle a laugh. That did not reassure Fallen at all.

"Gross." Meta Naito grinned, as he dried himself off, while overhearing the comment. , He emerged from the bathroom and inquired about the kings body. "Were in trouble."


	4. Acceptance and Confessions

"I'm aware ."Meta Naito replied nonchalantly as he fastened on his paldrons and adjusted his sheath belt. "

"I cremated his remains daddy."

Fallen carefully handed to Meta Naito a small jar. " Thank you Fallen.

Later that night Approximately 2 hours to sunrise

Marth was lying in his own bed, wide awake unable to sleep, his mind reeling over everything that had taken place, what was he to do now?

How would he defend his defender?

Did he even, deserve to be defended?

Or should he just be tossed in a cell, to rot for the murder of his father, that despite his abusive behaviour, still loved, and wanted to please more than anyone in the world.

Rolling over, and over, sleep just would not come. Just when he thought sleep would finally take him, on his back he would come face to face with his defender, who peered down at him .

Hovering over him, as he was not quite sure if he was really asleep ,or not.

Marth let out a soft gasp of surprise, and wiggled up into a seated position.

"Did I wake you?" Meta Naito inquired softly . "No."

Marth replied, "I can't get to sleep."

Reaching inside his ivory cape Meta Naito would pull out the small jar containing the remains of Cornelius. Marth had no words but , reached out to collect the jar from his defenders hand.

Marth sat quietly for a moment, before asking Meta Naito. "What will you do?"

"I must confess, accept the consequences what ever they may be, even death." Marth gently set aside his fathers ashes upon his mantle a shelf within arms reach, above his head.

" No no, you can't, I won't let you, he tried to kill you Meta san, you were stabbed, look at me, look what he did to me, I will testify against my own father, to ensure you remain free and unharmed."

Meta Naito felt his heart sink, to the tips of his toes. "I don't deserve that, I'm a selfish man, with selfish desires, it is the decision of the Royal Court. The Chancellor must decide, only you may be able to persuade ,or come to some sort of accord."

" To be sure I remain unharmed, because it is likely, I have a long sentence ahead of me, but I can deal." Marth would place a hand upon the side of his defenders mask before placing his other on the other side of Meta Naitos face.. "Your courage is inspiring Meta san."

The sound of tough leather straps being un buckled, caressed Meta Naitos inner ears, his movements were soft and gentle, for the moment he closed his eyes and exhaled a long depressed sigh. .

Meta Naitos mask fell forward ; onto Marths lap .

When Meta Naito forced his gaze upon Marth it was not what Marth expected. Usually serious , his eyes seemed to appear quite dull than earlier in the night, as if a part of him died with his father today.

If he felt so terrible about doing it why did he do it to begin with, was there not another alternative to stop him from trying to kill him?

For the first time, ever Meta Naitos expression suggested a lack of understanding and confliction , his eyes turning a flurry of hues orange, green and flashing white in between .

They appeared to be somewhat widened in what looked like uncertainty, fear confusion, and possibly regret . Marths hands fiddled with his defenders mask, his fingers tracing along the design, that made his defenders mask so iconic.

"Why are you really here Meta san?" Marth asked, sounding bothered, as well as tired .

"Because I made a grave mistake, in treating you the way I did prior this evening " "Perhaps this me, saying farewell."

After what I've done, my feelings for you only intensified " Meta Naito would dot his index finger upon the fair cheeks of his blue haired friend, to blot the stray tears, that had slid down his face.

Seeming to be truly disgusted yet touched, by his defenders words he wanted to hit him, yet hold him at the same time. Meta Naitos expression was beginning to match Marths, minus the tears .

Instead Marth grabbed Meta Naito by his paldron and pulled him close who squeezed him just as tightly in return, when they withdrew from hugging one another, Marth found his lips inches from his defenders.

Causing him to blush his heart pounded as Meta Naito said real soft, between tender pecks upon the lips.

"I'm here now, and that's all that matters for now. "

Their gazes would lock for the longest time, before Marth would reach out to caress the cheek of his defender with a delicate hand , that Meta Naito assisted with his own ,which he lovingly stroked his young friends arm with his finger tips, causing the blue haired young man to obtain goose bumps .

"I love you Meta sama"

The next morning, brought warm sunlight, with a fresh spring crisp cool damp breeze creeping through a crack in an open window. The window glistened with droplets of rain that must have fallen over night, isolated showers were not uncommon here.

Meta Naitos alarm, was one of the many merry singing songbirds native to Altea and the surrounding borders, he had no idea what time it was, but it was definitely past his usual time he would usually stir from sleep.

Rising to a seated position, he gave his face a good rub, before shifting his eyes behind him, to find Marth still sleeping soundly, still battered up from dealing with his father, now deceased.

A frantic knock on the door would rouse him, and cause Meta Naito to hide . As the door slowly opened. Malledus would walk inside, with out permission. His news was "Sire, it's your father, I'm afraid something terrible has happened."


End file.
